generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Cried Wolf
|image = The_Girl_Who_Cried_Wolf_-_Map_Location.jpg|Map Location The_Girl_Who_Cried_Wolf_-_Mission_Item_-2.jpg|Message to parents The_Girl_Who_Cried_Wolf_-_Mission_Item_-3.jpg|Newspaper & Key The_Girl_Who_Cried_Wolf_-_Mission_Item_-4.jpg|Olle's Note The_Girl_Who_Cried_Wolf_-_Mission_Item_-5.jpg|Floppy |region = South Coast |xp = 1250 XP (1875 • 2500) |start = Minken Command Bunker (-2100, 2530) |items = Veronika's message to the military Veronika's message to her parents Newspaper at Veronika's house Handwritten note from Olle Veronika's floppy disk |loot = |video = }} is a main mission in Generation Zero. An FOA computer engineer named Veronika Nilsson was in contact with an officer at Minken command center. Days before the attack she tried to warn him that something bad was about to happen, but he didn't take her seriously. After the attack, she got in contact again to ask for help, leaving an address in the fishing village of Kålleby. 'Walkthrough' *Go to the village of Kålleby *Look for the house at Adavägen 2 (Bright yellow house next to "Kundsam". Coordinates -2917, 2616) * Look for any information in the house (Upstairs, audio recorder next to green telephone in front of window) *Locate Veronika's house (Grey house with blasted front door (4 ticks inside), Coordinates -2825, 2747) * Search for answers in Veronika's house (Interact with the computer then the floppy disc) *Find the key to Veronika's study (Newspaper & key is upstairs on a table) *Investigate Veronika's study 'Mission Items' Veronika's message to the military "An answering machine? You have got to be kidding me. Hey! Remember the weird stuff I said was going on at FOA 53? Well now you've got the blood of 11 dead scientists on your hands! It would have been 12 if I... Look, you need to stop the evacuation! This is not what you think, and I can prove it. Send someone to Adavägen 2 in Kålleby. Hurry! I... will you even listen to this? God damn it! up abruptly" Veronika's message to her parents "Mom, Dad! It's Veronika. Look, I don't want to freak you out, but I think I might be in danger. Whatever you do, stay away from my house? It's not safe. Trust me on this, okay? Maybe you guys should go to Uncle Tobbe at Stenungsnäs -- no, wait, I'll come over and explain everything. I'll leave from work now. Oh, and I'll need to crash at your place tonight. up abruptly" Newspaper at Veronika's house "IS SWEDEN REALLY READY FOR WAR? - Monika Byström ... There are rumors that the National Defence Research Institute (FOA) and military were affected by power losses and issues with telecommunications. Even if things seem back to normal, the disturbances and blackouts we all experienced in the last few days, as well as the lack of any official statement so far, cause concern.... After all of those big speeches about increasing the military funding, the taxpayers may wonder if their money was put to good use. But more importantly - are Sweden's civilian and military infrastructures strong enough in case of an attack from a foreign power? Are we ready?" Handwritten note from Olle "Veronika, Call me a coward if you want, but I just couldn't face you, not right now at least, sorry. Fredrik kindly offered to pick up my boxes and stuff at your house on his way to work. But let's have that cup of coffee soon, like we said, okay? Maybe at Kålleby Fika, like old times. Miss you. - Olle" Veronika's floppy disk The most recent entry on the floppy disk reads: "Random notes #317 * Even the FOA and army had power cuts, network issues. We had power surges too. Coincidence - prob not. * VU not improving. Everyone at 53 super pessimistic, wants to pull the plug. * Monitor acted up again today. Håkan laughed me off as usual. I'll always be the new geeky girl to him. * Gotta go to work early tomorrow, there's something I gotta test." Category:Missions Category:Gameplay